Infected
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: AU Lucifer is attacked by an assassin, and infected with a supernatural illness. Will Maze and Chloe be able to help before something so dark is released into the world or will drastic measures need to be taken? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No nononono and did I mention no?...I wish

Authors Note: Look at this, another story right after posting one woohoo! I'm giving myself a pat on the back right now ;)

I've been working on this one for a while now, pretty much since I finished A Second Chance. The idea for this is taken from the comic, but doesn't follow that story line as Lucifer ended up throwing himself on a bunch of spikes in the painfields in hell. So I went in a _slightly_ different direction lol

This is AU, it's also from a comic so please don't read into it too much, weird things happen in the comic that would blow your mind. So Lucifer is infected by a Cherub, which is a creature of light and it's sick with paranoia and self hatred. It infects all those it touches. Can Maze and Chloe help Lucifer battle the sickness before a being so dark and powerful is released into the world? Or will drastic measures need to be taken?

Already written, 9 or 10 chapters in all ;)

Rated T

* * *

It was a busy night in Lux. The dance floor was heaving with people dancing and gyrating against each other. Some were kissing passionately while others seemed content to caress and fondle one another. The beats boomed loudly, vibrating through the king of hell like a heartbeat drumming steadily and marginally soothing his state of restlessness. He'd felt the uncomfortable weight settle in his chest for the past few weeks. Even his outings with the Detective were doing nothing to calm his nerves and Chloe had noticed. Throwing questioning glances his way, asking him if everything was alright and he'd put on a good show. Flashed his most charming grin and told her everything was fine. Everything was not fine. Not by a long shot and it was grating on him. He was constantly irritated, unable to control his temper and sleepless nights were definitely starting to become a problem.

Lucifer might not be human and need constant sleep in order to function, but he did need some. His uneasiness over what he didn't know was coming after him was becoming suffocating and he didn't like it one bit.

Maze watched him from her place behind the bar, her worry for her creator increasing with each passing day. She always enjoyed it when he lost his temper, showing her he was still the Devil she had known for so long, but lately it wasn't bringing her that same sense of joy. Instead his anxiety was rubbing off on her and she was constantly on alert, always watching for someone or something to make their move. It was exhausting.

With the amount of bodies packed in the club that night, it was hard not to bump into someone, but as Lucifer pushed himself away from the barrier where he stood watching over his club, a young woman crashed into him. Normally he would have thought nothing of it, but when she gripped his wrist painfully, her sharp nails digging into his flesh and brought her other hand up to his chest, he saw her eyes flash amber for a split second and with a mighty shove, he pushed her away from him. He realised belatedly that he'd been too slow in reacting and Lucifer felt something slam into his chest with the force of a blast. For a moment he thought he'd be thrown backward but he only staggered back a few steps, his hand automatically raising to the ache localised in his chest and then it started to spread throughout his body. He could feel it touching every part of his being. The unnatural warmth flowed through him and he grit his teeth against the sudden pain coursing through his veins. His eyes searched for her frantically but she was gone, in the blink of an eye the woman had disappeared as quickly as she had arrived, and when his eyes locked with Maze' across the room, she knew something had happened.

Within seconds his demon was standing in front of him, her hands assessing every inch of him as he bent at the waist and panted breathlessly.

"Lucifer? What happened?" she demanded, trying and failing to keep the concern from her voice.

The Devil lifted his head, his gaze unfocused and flaming with agony as he wheezed and clutched his shirt, directly over his heart. "An assassin," he gasped out.

Maze's eyes widened and she immediately started scouring the area for the one responsible. Her grip on her creator tightening as he staggered to the left, trying to make it to his private elevator. She was almost carrying him after just a few steps and she cursed to herself for not seeing the guilty party. When she got her hands on them, she was going to rip them apart for harming her creator.

Once the elevator doors slid shut, hiding the club owner from prying eyes, Lucifer collapsed bonelessly to the floor, taking Maze down with him. "Lucifer!"

She slapped his cheek hard, but he was unresponsive and his head lolled listlessly to the side. There were no visible injuries and the Detective wasn't anywhere near so she knew this had to be a supernatural attack. It would have to be something unearthly to take down the Devil as quickly as that and Maze was determined to extract her own retribution. With an almighty heave she tossed him over her shoulder and carried him through to his bedroom. Laying him carefully on the mattress, she took a moment, stroking her fingers over his stubbled jaw and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Maze hated seeing Lucifer in any kind of pain that she should have been able to stop. His body trembled beneath her hand and when quiet gasps escaped his lips she clenched her hands into fists at her side. Willing away the uncomfortable emotions bubbling up inside from getting the better of her. She walked out of his room, grabbed his phone and called the one person apart from his Demon that he trusted with his life. Maze needed to do some tracking and she wasn't willing to leave him on his own.

Right now Lucifer was vulnerable and that scared Maze more than she was willing to admit.

It rang twice before the Detective picked up. " _So now you call me, after almost a week of nothing_?"

"Lucifer needs your help, Decker. Get over here, now." Maze snapped and promptly hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Just quickly wanted to say, the Lucifans are the BEST! Thanks for all the kind words and favourites/follows!

* * *

Chloe Decker stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at her partner with a worried frown. He was twitching and moaning, his fingers gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles had turned white. His shirt clung to his skin, drenched in sweat that seemed to be continuously pouring out of him.

She gnawed her bottom lip, her gaze shifting to the other woman. "What's wrong with him? Shouldn't he be in a hospital?"

Maze grumbled under her breath and walked to his side. She lifted the small bowl she'd left by his bedside and rung out the wet cloth, placing it over his brow. Even that small action seemed to offer him no respite. It almost seemed like any kind of touch brought him pain, and the Demon hated to admit that she had no idea what to do. She did know that a human doctor wouldn't be able to do anything for him. Not for whatever this was.

"Look Decker, I know you don't believe in anything he's told you, but if you really care about him and want to help, then you're going to have to open your eyes, because shit is about to get very real. Lucifer _is_ the Devil, and he's been attacked by an assassin that's infected him with something. I don't know what yet, but I'm damn sure going to find out and then we can figure out how to help him." She turned to the Detective with a vulnerability that Chloe had never seen from the hard ass bar tender. "Right now he's weak, defenceless and if anyone found out they would use this time to strike and I can't leave him on his own. Keep him safe," she paused and pushing away her hatred of this woman she said quietly, "Please."

Chloe felt her jaw drop but quickly nodded her assent. "Okay, Mazikeen. I'll watch over him."

The Demon actually looked grateful and after dropping a soft kiss on Lucifer' temple, her fingers stroking through his damp hair, she whispered in his ear. "Fight this Lucifer, with everything you have. I know you can."

With a deadly swagger she walked passed the detective and stopped only long enough to offer her a slight smile. "You can call me Maze." And then she was gone, disappearing into the elevator and leaving Chloe alone with her sick partner.

* * *

Chloe lost track of how long she stayed by his side, hating the thought that her touch might be hurting him yet at the same time she needed to bring his temperature down. He was burning as hot as a furnace. It had taken some doing but she'd managed to get him stripped down to his boxers, and even now his skin was slick with perspiration. She had no idea how someone could be so hot and not actually burst into flames.

Realising the bowl of water was starting to turn warm she decided to refill it and maybe add some ice cubes to make it even cooler. Deep down hoping that it might bring him some relief.

She'd only left his side for a few minutes when she heard a loud thump and cursed inside her head. Rushing back through she froze at the doorway, her heart in her throat at the red haze that seemed to be surrounding him. She blinked and it was gone, making her wonder if she'd really seen anything.

Lucifer had awoken to the feeling of his skin being on fire, the blood running through his veins was practically bubbling and he had tried to move, hoping to make it to the shower to cool down. Unfortunately he barely made it one step before his body betrayed him and he collapsed in a heap on his floor. He'd never felt more pathetic in his life as he struggled to push himself upright, but barely had the energy to support himself. His arms were shaking so badly that he fell to the floor a second time. Then he felt hands, cool and comforting touching his skin and he leaned into them with a soft groan.

He squinted at the figure crouching next to him, but he struggled to understand what they were saying. It sounded garbled, like he was under water. After a few more blinks, he could just about make out her features and managed to mumble, "Beautiful, like an Angel." Then promptly passed out again. Leaving Chloe wondering how the hell she was going to get him back on the bed.

* * *

Lucifer awoke to a pleasant sensation of soft fingers combing through his hair and a wet cloth pressed against his forehead, cheeks, his lips and then chest. Despite the blazing heat emanating from his skin, he was shivering uncontrollably. It felt like thousands of fire ants were crawling under his skin and more than anything he wanted to claw at them, rip them out of his skin and squish them like the bugs they were. Although that would require far too much effort on his part.

"Shhh," Chloe whispered. Feeling her eyes begin to burn with tears again. She'd been unable to move him, his weight and the slickness of his skin made it far too difficult to get a grip, so instead she'd settled on the floor with him, his head pillowed on her lap. She'd set the bowl of water filled with ice next to her and kept dabbing the wet cloth against his flushed skin, although it didn't appear to be doing anything to help cool him down. Lucifer was still hotter than a furnace. She really needed to get him into the shower.

"C-Chloe…?" he mumbled, trying to lift his head but she stopped him with a gentle hand, settling him back against her thigh.

"I'm right here, Lucifer." She told him, unable to stop the river of tears from spilling down her cheeks. She'd never seen him like this before and it was terrifying her. Lucifer was always so confident, so untouchable and prattled on continuously about being immortal. She knew different. She'd seen him bleed. Been the cause of it. But seeing him here like this, so completely unguarded and sickly, was unsettling.

Looking up at her with glazed eyes he offered a weak smile and reached out weakly to capture her hand. Chloe entwined their fingers and gave his hand a soft squeeze trying to offer even a fraction of comfort to the ailing man.

"Need to….cool down." He managed to get out before another shiver wracked through his body.

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. "I know, but I can't carry you, Lucifer. You'll need to help me. Do you think you can manage it?"

Truthfully Lucifer didn't think he could lift his head from where it laid against her, yet he managed a small nod. "I think…so."

It took a lot of effort on Chloe's part to keep the much taller man on his feet as they made their way slowly toward the bathroom. A few times she thought he wasn't going to make it, but he'd gripped her tighter, almost painfully so and shuffled on. Once inside the bathroom Lucifer' legs decided they couldn't go any further and he dropped to his knees taking Chloe to the floor with him.

"C'mon Lucifer, just a few more steps. Please," she pleaded with him.

The Devil' face was flushed with fever, his entire body trembling from the effort of taking those few steps and the thought of anymore made him feel physically sick, though hearing her voice pleading with him, the concern she felt for him obvious from her tone, and he knew he had to try. He'd do anything for this woman, even if it killed him.

Finally after staggering the last few steps she got him into the shower. Lucifer sat on the tiled floor, his knees pulled up to his chest looking so childlike that it made Chloe want to wrap him up in her arms and never let him go. She reached in and turned the water on, keeping it cool and not freezing cold. She didn't need him going into shock. Letting his head fall back against the cool wall he let the spray wash over him. It had to be the most wondrous feeling he'd ever felt and he closed his eyes in complete bliss.

"Better?" Chloe asked, her brow still crinkled in concern.

Lucifer smiled, nodding happily. "Much better…thank you."

Sliding down next to him, Chloe entwined their fingers again, stroking his burning skin with the soft pad of her thumb. Lucifer returned the gesture and leaned into her, his head resting on her shoulder. She twisted her head slightly and placed a soft kiss on his head and started combing her fingers through his wet hair like she'd been doing before. He sighed contentedly. Chloe didn't care that she was also getting soaked, she just wanted to make sure her partner and friend was okay.

"What happened Lucifer?" she asked after a few moments of silence. The only sound that could be heard was of the water raining down on them, and Lucifer's deep, even breaths in her ear.

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled despondently. The Devil didn't have the energy to get into a debate with the Detective about him really being the Prince of Darkness and her still not believing him. He was quite happy right where he was, using Chloe as a pillow.

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter? Of course it does. I've never seen you like this before Lucifer and -" She broke off, needing a moment to collect herself. "I'm scared. I hate seeing you in pain."

Slowly he lifted his head, staring at her in amazement. This mortal woman had wormed her way past his defences and made herself at home in his heart. He had no idea he could feel this way about anyone, not since he fell and certainly not since he reined in hell for millennia. Becoming something so dark and sinister that he almost didn't recognise himself. He was a mere shadow of his former self, yet Chloe Decker was slowly bringing back some of that goodness inside him that he'd believed was long gone. Perhaps the Devil could be redeemed after all.

He offered her the faintest of smiles and pressed his lips to her shoulder, his scruff lightly scratching her and making her giggle. The sound made him smile brightly for the first time in weeks.

"I'll be fine...Chloe. Not to worry. It will...pass eventually."

Chloe nodded, needing so badly to believe his words. She should have known to trust her gut that things were just getting started, and the worst was yet to come.

* * *

After the shower he felt much cooler, though not what she'd consider an acceptable level. He was certainly a lot better than he had been. She'd left him to towel himself off while she went in search of dry underwear for him and also a change of clothes for herself. Chloe was practically drowning in the pyjama pants and black t-shirt she'd borrowed from him but they were comfy and warm and smelled like Lucifer. She couldn't resist inhaling the scent of him, he always smelled heavenly. With a snort she realised what she'd just thought. Her Devil obsessed partner smelling of the home he'd supposedly been thrown out of.

She started back toward the bathroom when Lucifer appeared at the doorway, leaning heavily against it, but she was happy to see him standing, although once again he'd shown he had no shame.

"And he's naked," she muttered under her breath and walked toward him. "I told you to wait." She scolded him.

His lips quirked at her outfit. "I was..just wondering...what was taking...so long." He panted, then gestured to the clothes she wore. "Now I see...you were snooping...in my drawers." He chuckled softly.

Chloe glared halfheartedly. "C'mon, lets get these on you."

"Why? I feel much...better like this." His grin was positively sinful.

"Sure you do. But if you don't put that," she pointed to his lower half. "Away, then I'm leaving." Chloe wouldn't really have left, she just wanted to make it clear that he needed to respect her boundaries and him walking or lying around naked was beyond inappropriate.

Lucifer pouted like a child but nodded in acquiescence. "Fine. Give them...here."

Unsure if the taller man would even make it to the bed, Chloe moved to his side and trying to ignore the heat rushing to her cheeks at the feel of his bare skin against her, she managed to get him back to the bed and sat on the soft mattress.

Crouching in front of him, she tried to avert her eyes while helping him into his boxers. "We will never mention this outside this room, Lucifer. Clear?" She helped him stand to get the waistband over his hips and let him sit back down.

He smiled, making a zipping motion over his lips. "Not a word, Detective."

"Good." She felt much better now with him acting more like his normal self, even if he didn't look the part. "Get some rest Lucifer, maybe you'll feel better after and I'll bring you something to eat."

Lucifer' face scrunched up in distaste. "I'll try to rest, but please, no food...just yet." His stomach was already revolting at just the notion of food being ingested.

Chloe held her hands up in defeat. "All right, but we'll see how you're feeling after. Okay?"

"Yes, yes, fine." He lay back on the bed and frowned as Chloe pulled the covers up over him, tucking him in like a child. "What are you..doing?"

"Sorry. It's just a habit if Trixie's sick. I'll tuck her in and read her a story. Then make her some soup when she wakes up." Brushing the damp hair from his forehead, she pressed a soft kiss to his temple. Trying to hide her grin at his flushed features.

"Hmmm, well perhaps...it's not so bad." He turned on to his side facing her, and reached out for her hand. With a frown she placed her hand in his and he pulled her toward him, making her fall on to the spot beside him. Chloe wanted to snap at him, but the look he was giving her was filled with such pleading that she couldn't deny his silent request. She sat with her back against the head board and his head tucked against her thigh as she combed her fingers softly through his hair.

Chloe could feel him fighting the pull of sleep and started to hum a soft tune that her father used to do for her when she was a child. Smiling as it seemed to do the trick and he relaxed against her, she remained where she was. Offering him comfort and companionship.

"Sleep tight, Lucifer."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I LOVE YOU ALL! There I said it...now we can get on with the story lol ;)

* * *

 _Darkness descended. The smell of sulphur assaulted his senses and flakes of ash fell like rain drops from the sky, covering everything in sight with the fine, grey flakes. He staggered clumsily toward the nearest structure, hoping to avoid the creatures he could hear scurrying about nearby. He wasn't in any shape to be dealing with anybody and he had no idea what to expect down here. Wrapping his arms around his naked frame he shivered against the cold. Should hell be this frigid? He had no idea, but he planned on making it hotter. Angels weren't particularly fond of cold temperatures, they preferred warm, and reasonably toasty._

 _Lucifer stepped inside the desolate building, or at least what appeared to have once been a structure. The roof was falling apart and there was nothing inside except dust and ash, and if he wasn't mistaken what appeared to be the remains of tormented souls whisping around him like plumes of smoke. And like a switch had been flipped he could suddenly hear their screams inside his head and he faltered, falling to his knees on the hard ground and using his hands in an attempt to drown out the suddenly deafening wails._

" _Stop! Please stop!" he screamed, over and over and over again._

 _Lucifer later learned that they would never stop. Instead he had to learn to tune them out._

"Lucifer."

"Stop. Please...stop." He cried out, planting his hands over his ears.

"Lucifer! Wake up!" Chloe called to him again, not wanting him to hurt himself but at the same time trying to snap him out of his nightmare, she reached out and touched his arm before she'd had time to think it through.

His eyes snapped open, his chest heaving and he scrambled from the bed, only making it a few steps before falling to the floor, his legs getting tangled up in the bed covers he'd dragged with him.

"Lucifer?" she called gently, moving around the bed to crouch a few feet from him. She needed to let him come back to himself before she started touching him again. She'd seen cases of PTSD, knew the signs and wanted to kick herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. Chloe didn't know what had happened in his past that made him take on this persona of the Devil but she knew it had to be something pretty traumatic. He'd been mumbling in his sleep, some strange language she'd never heard before, though she thought it sounded beautiful. Then he'd started getting agitated and began calling out for them to stop and Chloe couldn't stand it any more.

"Make them stop...please. Make it...stop!" Lucifer gripped his hair tightly, pulling the short strands with such force that Chloe thought he was going to rip his hair out.

She moved closer, covering his hands with her own and gently pulling them away before he did any real damage.

"Lucifer, talk to me. What's happening?" she asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

He raised his eyes to focus on hers and Chloe didn't think she'd ever seen so much pain lingering in a persons gaze before, yet she couldn't look away. "They're in my...head, Chloe. I can't get them...out. The screaming...the never-ending wails...they just about...drove me mad the...first time."

Chloe had no idea what he was talking about, though her worry for this man increased ten fold. "It was just a bad dream Lucifer. It wasn't real."

The taller man suddenly reached out, grabbing her face and bringing it within inches of his own and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but his eyes were hard, a blackness swirling in the depths of his tortured soul. "No. You don't understand...it was all real. You need to believe me," he cried, his grip becoming uncomfortably tight and Chloe winced slightly, and like a slap to the face he let go of her and scrambled back a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...forgive me, Chloe."

The Detective nodded. She knew he'd never do anything to intentionally hurt her. "It's okay, I'm fine. Lucifer, please look at me."

He kept his head bowed, staring down at his hands. "I hurt people...it's all I've ever...been good at. You need to go." Lucifer lifted his head, his gaze dark and unwavering and for a moment Chloe started to feel nervousness creep up on her. She'd always known there was something dangerous about this man, a darkness simmering deep down inside him. He did have one hell of a temper, although it wasn't ever aimed at her.

"I trust you." Chloe said truthfully, because she did. This man saved her life the first day they met and continued to chip away at her defences every single day, making her laugh and smile more than she had in years after just a few weeks of meeting. Also her daughter adored him, and she was always a good judge of character.

He shook his head sadly. "You shouldn't."

Taking a steadying breath, Chloe walked the few paces to her partner and held out her hand. "Come on, lets get you up off the floor."

Lucifer stared at her, then after a moment of contemplation he accepted her help wordlessly.

"Do you want to try something to eat?"she asked already knowing the answer.

"No, thank you."

"Lucifer..." she started but he held up his hand to silence her.

"I feel nauseous and if...I eat anything...I'm afraid I'll bring it back up."

She noticed that he was looking a little paler than he had earlier. Then again, he had been burning up with a fever.

"Some water then?"

Lucifer sighed, still not looking at her, and nodded his head.

The Detective vanished out of the room to fetch him some water and Lucifer sat down sullenly on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. He wasn't sure what he'd been infected with but it was getting worse, he could feel it inside him like a cancer, tainting every part of him. He hoped Maze returned soon because he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep fighting this and he didn't want to say anything to Chloe. There was no need to worry her unnecessarily until he had no other choice.

He lifted his head when he heard her return and offered her a small smile. Taking the glass from her, he managed to hide the tremor in his hand by settling the glass on his leg.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: So...this is where is starts to get weird lol, but I figured with Lucifer being an Archangel and all, that he could lock a part of himself away if he needed to. You'll understand when you read it. Thanks for all the reviews and support, you're all awesome!

* * *

 _You have disappointed me Samael, but I give this to you not as a punishment but as a chance to redeem yourself. You are my favourite son. I could think of no other able to take on this task."_

 _Samael fell to his knees in front of his father. He could feel his eyes burning but he would not let his tears fall as he begged brokenly, "Please father, don't do this. Don't make me stay down there for eternity. I'll be better, I promise." He reached for God' hand, but his father pulled away, shaking his head sadly._

 _"It has to be this way. You'll thank me one day, Samael."_

 _"No! Please...don't, Father!" With an almighty force striking him, the Angel Samael was forced from heaven. A fall that lasted for so long, and as Samael struggled to use his wings to slow his descent he realised his father had taken that option from him too. They refused to move and after what felt like an age, he finally stopped fighting. Resigned to his fate, he closed his eyes and waited for the weightless feeling to end and the solid ground to greet him._

 _"No! Please..."_

"No! Please..."

Chloe moved slowly, cautiously toward the distressed man. She didn't want to risk touching him when he was so obviously distressed, so she settled for calling out to him.

"Lucifer."

"...don't, Father!" he pleaded, his face wet with falling tears.

"Wake up, Lucifer!" She tried again in her most authoritative tone.

The Devil' eyes snapped open and he stared at her, but he wasn't really seeing her. He moved from the bed so quickly and was suddenly standing right in front of her, and Chloe took an involuntary step back at the darkness swirling in those onyx eyes.

"Lucifer? It's me, Chloe." She tried to get him to snap out of it but he stepped closer, invading her personal space with that same predatory look from before. She continued moving back until there was no where left for her to go, her back thumping harshly into the wall and he was right _there_. He placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned in, and once again Chloe thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he grazed her neck with his nose and inhaled her scent.

"Lucifer!" she snapped, hoping that might get his attention yet he pulled back only a fraction, his face so close to hers that she felt his breath tickle her skin and his eyes seemed to darken further.

"I can smell your fear," he whispered in her ear, and it sent a shiver of fear down her spine. "Silly little mortal. I just want a taste."

Just as he began to trail his tongue over her neck, Chloe shoved him back as hard as she could. He barely moved an inch, his body as unmovable as a brick wall. His smirk was terrifying and Chloe's blood ran cold. This wasn't Lucifer. The man she knew was playful, and a flirt, but this was sinister and dark. Her heart was beating like a jack hammer against her rib cage and she was sure he had to be able to hear it.

"Don't fight me Chloe, this will only hurt a little."

Even the way he said her name made a shiver run down her spine. She closed her hand into a fist and punched him, his head snapping to the side though other than his grin stretching wider it did nothing to deter him. Chloe didn't want to hurt him yet he'd left her no choice. She brought her knee up between his legs, but he anticipated her reaction and blocked her with a firm grip on her thigh.

"Don't do this Lucifer. This isn't you." She was desperate to get him to snap out of what ever had taken hold of him.

"Oh, my dear. This is m-," he was cut-off by a solid hit to the head from Maze.

Chloe's sigh of relief got caught in her lungs, because while she had never been so grateful to see the ninja bar tender. Maze hadn't been quick enough for the Detective not to see the blaze of red in Lucifer's eyes before he lost consciousness.

Maze stared down at her creator with a mixture of nervousness and anger. Lifting her head to gaze at the human she saw the shocked and slightly dazed expression on her face and she knew. Chloe had seen it, proof that Lucifer was who he said he was; the Devil, and there was no going back now.

"Well shit."

Chloe slumped against the wall, her eyes wide at the sudden awareness flooding her mind. It was all true. Everything he'd told her. He wasn't just a deluded man who'd taken on the persona of the Devil, was a notorious playboy and occasional jackass. He really was the king of hell. This was all too much for her and she clutched at her chest, the room spinning wildly around her and she thought she heard Maze say something, though she could barely make out the words. And as the thumping of her heart got louder and a weightless feeling filled her body, Chloe Decker fell to floor with a loud thump.

Mazikeen growled under her breath and glared at the two unconscious bodies at her feet.

"Great. Now I need to carry both of them," she muttered.

* * *

Chloe felt something wet dripping on her face and raised her hand to try to swat whatever it was that had awoken her.

"Wakey, wakey Decker."

The Detective' eyes snapped open and she found herself staring up at the amused bar tender. Pushing herself up from the bed she glared at Maze before turning to look at the figure lying next to her. Lucifer was still out cold, and seemed to be trapped in some sort of nightmare, his body twitching and shaking and his breathing hitching every now and again. Remembering what had caused her to faint in the first place, she scrambled from the bed to stand just behind Mazikeen, her gaze wearily eyeing her unconscious partner.

"Here, have a drink." Maze held out the glass of amber liquid and actually smiled when Chloe took it from her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking a sip of the expensive scotch. It wasn't her drink of choice, but right now anything that had a kick would do.

The Demon folded her arms over her chest and eyed the Detective suspiciously. "So now you know. Are you going to run away? Hide? Pretend none of this exists?"

Chloe wished that she could, but that wasn't her. She'd already told Lucifer not long after they first met that when she couldn't explain something, she investigated until she had an answer. And as of this moment, she had far too many questions that needed answering. She turned to Maze and after taking a deep, steadying breath to calm her nerves she said, "I need to know more. Tell me what's happening to him."

Surprised, with a hint of respect Maze nodded toward the door and with one last look at Lucifer, she beckoned Chloe to follow her. Grabbing another bottle from behind the bar, because she was sure they were going to need it, the demon refilled Chloe's glass and poured one for herself.

"What you saw in there wasn't Lucifer," She started.

Chloe felt the pleasant burn at the back of her throat and placed her drink back on the counter. "I figured, so who or what was it?" she couldn't help feel a little impressed with herself for how well she was handling this epic revelation. She'd have her freak out when she returned home, no doubt.

"That….." Maze sighed, her expression shifting from indifferent to sad. "That was Samael."

With a frown the Detective leaned forward, resting her arms against the bar. "Isn't that his real name? The one he was known as before he was cast down to hell?"

"Someone has been doing their homework. I'm impressed, Decker." The Demon grinned, tapping her long nails on the shiny surface. "Though what is written, isn't entirely accurate. He was still Samael when he was cast down into hell. What you need to understand is that nothing I can say to describe hell, could possibly make you understand just what it's like down there, especially for an Angel." She glanced once more toward Lucifer's bedroom with such sorrow that Chloe actually felt like she should comfort the other woman, though she managed to hold herself back, sure that any offer would be unwelcome. "When he first arrived, hell was a cold barren place. Some souls had already found their way there, by God's hand or not, I'm not sure but soon after the screams started." Maze stared hard at the human. "Imagine your head being filled with the tormented wails of the damned and being unable to shut it off, and more and more started piling up, joining in like they suddenly sensed the fallen Angel and were drawn to him. Samael drove himself mad. In hell time passes much differently, a few seconds on Earth could be months maybe even years in hell. It took him hundreds of years to figure out how to block the sounds of the damned, but they are always there."

Despite her astonishment of hearing Maze say so much, Chloe felt even more distressed for the man she'd come to know. What he'd went through sounded horrific and she knew without a doubt that it was only the beginning. "Then what happened?"

"He started to lose himself. I am a daughter of the Lilim, the first demons that were created and I swore an oath to protect Lucifer from every threat, even himself. He began to unravel, his temper flaring wildly and he began punishing those he deemed the worst of humanity, with far more brutality than was needed." Maze swallowed the drink in one gulp and cast a side glance at Chloe. "You can imagine for someone like me who loves to cause pain, who thrives on it, if I thought he was overstepping the mark then it gives you a slight indication of how dark he'd become."

The Detective nodded, cringing internally recalling the darkness she'd seen sparking in his eyes when he'd stared down at her. "So how did Lucifer come about?"

Maze smiled wistfully. "It was clear that if he didn't change then he wasn't going to survive in hell, he was going to become a twisted, much darker version of himself and no one dared venture near him. Except me that is. In one of his rare moments of lucidity, he decided to lock that part of himself away, barricading it in the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind and he became Lucifer; the Morningstar, the bringer of light in a place of darkness. Don't get me wrong, Lucifer can still be cruel, he can be petty but he has more control of his temper and knows when he takes things too far."

Slightly awe struck from hearing about her partner, the Devil himself, and what he'd endured, Chloe felt her fear start to diminish. She might not have believed his constant assurances that he was in fact the devil, but Chloe had gotten to know him, seen the changes within him as he learned how to handle emotions and other people's feelings and now more than anything she was beginning to understand how huge that step was. Him acting like a five year old wasn't just an act, he really was like a little kid learning new things.

"So what was in the room with me was Samael? How is that possible?"

Maze shrugged. "I'm not sure. I found out what's infected him, but I have no idea how to help him. The only thing I can think of is that whatever Lucifer is fighting, it's weakened him enough that he's been unable to keep Samael contained." Her gaze hardened. "Which is not good for any of us."

Chloe nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: So I'm not sure what's going on with the reviews, I think the site is having problems but I can view them in my emails so it's all good! I love reading what you all have to say.

Poor Lucifer is having a really hard time, isn't he?

So I'm gonna do a little shout out - thanks to Bebec, janesbiotch, Blount64, samhaincat, weemcg33, orangecatcher, madoju, JonPertwee-TomBaker-AreNumber1, StefOels, squirrllama, Nicholls, KATECRILEY, SG2788! You seriously brighten my day! ;)

* * *

The next time Lucifer woke up he had both Maze and Chloe standing over him, both eyeing him cautiously.

"Bloody hell, what's with…the serious faces? And if you're…both going to be…in my room, clothing is non-essential." His smirk morphed into a grimace at the pounding pain in his head.

Maze' lips quirked up in a smile at him being back to his normal self, and she stepped closer, placing the wet cloth back on his forehead. "You're burning up again, Lucifer. And we had to make sure it was you that came back to us."

Lucifer's eyebrow raised in confusion. "What?"

"Samael got out." She told him.

His head immediately snapped to the Detectives' worried expression and he inwardly groaned. "Dammit all to…hell," he wheezed and pushed himself into a sitting position. Pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger, he sighed deeply. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen. He should have been more forceful – he paused, having the most horrible thought and lifted his head to stare at Chloe, his eyes scrutinising her for any visible marks or injuries.

"You didn't hurt me." Chloe told him, somehow knowing exactly what was running through his head.

His shoulders sagged with relief, but he knew something had to have happened. If she knew, if she finally believed him then he'd done something to show her his true self. "What did I do?"

Her gaze dropped to the floor for a fraction of a second before returning to his face, but it was already done, he'd saw it in her eyes. _Fear_. He'd scared her. Lucifer wished the ground beneath him would open up and swallow him whole. He could feel himself start to shake he was so angry, but not with anyone else; with himself. He would never forgive himself.

Chloe seeing the complete devastation flashing across his features knew she had to let him know that this hadn't changed anything between them. She moved to his side, the bed dipping slightly as she settled next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes widened, but he returned the embrace just as tightly.

"It wasn't you." She told him, trailing her fingers through his hair in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "I trust you."

Lucifer hated these bloody human emotions, he felt so weak and pathetic, but hearing those words and having her arms wrapped around him, he didn't bother attempting to stop the tears that flowed steadily down his cheeks. He saw Maze give him a small nod and then back out of the room, giving them a moment.

"I'm sorry if…I scared you. I never wanted…that." Lucifer mumbled against her neck.

She hugged him tighter, her hands rubbing soothing circles on his bare skin, carefully avoiding his scars. She paused, just now realising something. "So, you really had wings, and got Maze to cut them off?"

Lucifer chuckled lightly. "Yes, Detective. A little late... to the party, but better late... than never I suppose."

Chloe smacked him playfully on the arm making him smile brighter. "Hey, I think I'm handling this pretty well."

"Hmm. I suppose." He traced his fingers over her soft skin of her cheek and then down over her lips before letting his hand fall back to his lap. "Promise me...I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me," She said with absolute conviction.

Cocking his head to the side, he tried to find any hint of deceit in her pale blue eyes, and relaxed when he saw there was none. "What did…I do then? I know…I scared you."

Chloe wasn't sure how much to tell him, though she knew he hated being lied to. So she decided to be honest, just as he always had been with her. "You had me up against the wall, said you could sense my fear and that you wanted to taste it. Then you licked my neck and I punched you in the face."

She hadn't expected him to start laughing, but there it was. His shoulders were trembling and he was shaking his head in amazement at this beautiful human in front of him. Only Chloe could punch the Devil in the face, and get away with it.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, trying to contain her own chuckle of amusement.

"Only you, Chloe. No one else..would get away with that." He managed to get out before a stabbing pain in his chest made him cry out.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked worriedly, moving closer to him.

He held up his hand to stop her, unable to control the tremor making him shake uncontrollably. "Get Maze," He wheezed, clutching at his chest and scrambling to the other side of the bed, needing to put some distance between them.

Chloe didn't want to leave him, not when he was obviously in pain but he pointed to the door and growled. "Now, Chloe!"

She did as she was asked that time, seeing his eyes flash red was a sight she really hadn't gotten used to. "Maze!" she called out and the Demon appeared from behind the bar.

"What's wrong?"

Chloe pointed back toward the room and not waiting for her to explain, Maze rushed inside. She paused a few feet from her creator, unsure whether it was safe for her to get closer and that infuriated her. She needed to be near him, to offer him comfort. Just as she always had.

"Lucifer?" she moved slowly, poised to defend herself if need be.

"Maze, make it stop!" He pleaded, curling himself into ball, his fingers gripping at his hair, then his face, before scratching at his chest. "Get them out, get them...out of me!"

Mazikeen climbed on the bed next to him and grasped his hands, trying to stop him from injuring himself. "Stop it, Lucifer. It's all in your mind. The assassin infected you with a Cherub, it's causing the sickness and paranoia. You need to fight it."

He desperately tried to tear his hands away from her tight grip, but he couldn't and it only made him more upset. "I can't, I can't do..this again, Mazie."

Maze felt her heart twist in sympathy. She knew first hand how hard it was for him the first time and if he was being forced to relive everything he'd been through, she wasn't sure if he would make it a second time. She pushed that thought away as quickly as it had come, of course he would make it. This was Lucifer.

"You are not alone, Lucifer. I'm here, and so is Chloe. We'll help you get through this." Running her fingers softly through his hair, Lucifer leaned into her touch and let his eyes drift closed, her familiarity soothing his tortured mind.

Chloe watched silently from her position just inside the bedroom door as Maze held Lucifer close, her arms wound around his shaking shoulders as he fought against the illness plaguing his mind. Her mind was still struggling to comprehend everything Maze had told her and watching them on the bed, the bar tender – who was supposedly a demon from hell – comforting the man who was actually the Devil himself. It was hard to imagine Lucifer as anything other than her delusional partner, the man who couldn't finish a sentence without saying something inappropriate. How on earth could this man be Satan, the Prince of Lies, the torturer of the damned? If anything he looked like a frail human who was close to breaking and it scared her more than she wanted to admit. He was always so strong and confident, he oozed perfection. Seeing him like this was not only heart-breaking, it was terrifying because if Maze was telling the truth, then there was a possibility that Samael could break out of the locked cage Lucifer had sealed him in and would be an unstoppable force on earth.

Padding silently across the room, she climbed on the opposite side of the bed and wrapped her arms around him too. He needed to know they were both here for him.

Lucifer normally enjoyed the company of women and men, he loved the attention and fulfilling his carnal desires. What should have been a fantasy for the Devil, on his bed between Maze and Chloe, was anything but. He felt vulnerable and that was a feeling he loathed. He wasn't sure he had the strength left in him to fight against Samael, could already feel his presence seeping back within his mind, trying to take back control and because of the infection he was much weaker. The Devil didn't know how he was going to contain his dark and twisted self.

Turning his head to his Demon, he gave her the look. His eyes were glazed with agony and when he saw her hesitant nod, he gave her a small smile, grateful for her understanding. If it needed to be done, she would put him down. By any means necessary. He moved away from their embrace and lay on his side, his knees pulled to his chest in a foetal position.

Even in his most darkest times Lucifer would never consider asking his family for help, but he wouldn't risk Chloe's life and if he lost control and Maze couldn't take him down, then he may need them to intervene.

He wasn't there yet though. Letting his eyes slip closed, he tried to relax and let the Detectives soft fingers combing through his hair lull him in to a dreamless sleep, yet he knew he was being foolish. His time spent in hell seemed to be on a constant loop in his head. All those horrific, unimaginable acts he'd committed made him just as bad as those damned to hell, and he was reliving them, over and over.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, seriously you guys are amazing! And I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story.

This part was tough to write, but I hope you all like it! ;)

* * *

Chloe hated having to leave but she needed to pick her daughter up from school, and if she was being honest she needed some time to herself so that she could process everything that was happening. It was a hell of a lot to take in. She's promised Maze she would return once she got something sorted for Trixie and the demon bartender actually seemed relieved to hear it, making the Detective wonder just how bad things were going to get. Placing a kiss on her partner' fevered brow, she unconsciously combed her fingers through his damp hair and reluctantly moved away from the bed.

Dabbing the wet cloth over her creator's face and chest, Maze squeezed the material letting a few drops of water touch his cracked lips. She was desperately trying to contain her temper, wanting nothing more than to rip the assassin to pieces with her bare hands for doing this to Lucifer. Now he seemed to be stuck within a fevered delirium, unable to come out of it on his own and was constantly shifting and twitching in his sleep, fighting against unknown enemies. Although Maze figured if she was right about what was happening then he wasn't fighting unknown enemies, he was remembering everything. Being forced to relive the most horrific parts of his existence and also struggling to fight off Samael, who would be using this vulnerability to his advantage.

"Can his brother do anything to help?" Chloe asked, her pale eyes watching the demon take care of her master.

Maze bit her lip, unsure if Amenadiel would or could do anything. But she also knew that was a last resort as Lucifer hated asking anyone for help, especially if it was from his family who had shunned him for thousands of years.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, maybe not. If it gets worse and he's unable to fight this, I may need to ask for his help." She turned to Chloe, her expression serious. "Samael cannot be allowed to gain control."

Chloe frowned. "Why not just call on him now? It's obvious he needs help."

Maze tried not to let her irritation show, Chloe didn't know Lucifer like she did. "Lucifer trusts that I will take care of him, that I will do what is needed when the time is right. If I called his brother here now, while Lucifer is still trying to fight this on his own, he would see it as a betrayal. You need to trust me Decker. I will do what has to be done."

The Detective swallowed nervously, her gaze shifting from Maze to her partner. "Alright, I trust that you have his back. I do too. Let me know if anything changes and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Maze nodded. "Fine."

With one final glance at the man in the bed, Chloe exited the room and made her way to the elevator. Her mind and emotions bubbling out of control as the doors slid shut and she finally let her tears fall. She bent at the waist and wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling the heavy weight settling in her gut that Lucifer might not come out of this, and if he did, what did it mean for them? Would he still want to work with her, and could she still work alongside him? The Devil himself? The thought of never seeing Lucifer again made her feel physically sick, and she hoped more than anything that he was as strong as Maze said he was and would make it out of this unscathed.

Using her sleeves to dry her eyes, she exited the elevator and made her way back to her car. She just had to pick Trixie up, organise a babysitter and then head back to Lux.

She didn't think things would change so dramatically in the space of a few hours.

Samael was back, and he had some scores to settle.

* * *

 _"You really thought you keep could keep me locked up for all eternity?" Samael stalked around his doppelganger like a predator surveying it's next meal. His eyes were the colour of the night, no hint of the smart assery that Lucifer enjoyed spouting. Samael was just darkness. He was insanity wrapped in a dark suit. He finally stopped in front of Lucifer and in a move that surprised the Devil, Samael's hands gripped either side of Lucifer' head in a crushing hold until he thought his skull would crack._

 _"I'm taking control back. You had no right to stop me. I was punishing the guilty, just as I was meant to." Samael spat furiously, his eyes glowing darkly._

 _Lucifer attempted to pry the hands away, but if anything they got tighter until he was unable to contain the cry of pain escaping his lips. "You…were taking…it too far. I had to…stop you."_

 _The dark angel chuckled. "I've only gotten stronger – Lightbringer." He taunted. "And guess who is first on my list to punish for your crimes against me?"_

 _"No! Don't you….touch her!" Lucifer struggled against his darker self but he was far too weak and sickly to be able to stand up against Samael. With the last of his strength he sent up a silent prayer to his father. He needed help and he needed it right now before something much darker was released into the world with his face and was indifferent to the suffering and pain he would undoubtedly cause._

 _"Let's see how you like being locked away, hmmm." With a sadistic grin Samael brought Lucifer to his knees. He chuckled in amusement when the Devil cried out as the darkness enveloped him, snuffing out any light he had left inside._

 _The inky blackness consumed him, turning his blood from red to black and crashing through his system like a wave. Lucifer felt like he was drowning, felt it moving under his skin like another being itching to take control and that was exactly what it was. The Devil collapsed to the cold floor, fingers gripping his hair and pulling as if that action alone could remove the horrible feeling of Samael resuming control. He let loose a hoarse scream that echoed in the night._

When his eyes finally snapped open and looked around his room, they were completely black and a malicious grin stretched over his features.

"Time to play."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Sorry I totally forgot when I was doing the shout out to all the reviewers I forgot the Guest, apologies...I love hearing what you have to say!

So in this chapter... Samael is back...lol

* * *

When Chloe stepped off the elevator and into Lucifer' apartment roughly four hours later she was surprised at how quiet it was. She couldn't see Maze, and as she walked forward a few paces she paused, her head cocked to the side as she surveyed the room. Something was off. She couldn't place it but the room felt… _strange_. Chloe had always felt safe in Lucifer' home, his extravagant taste and the smell of him that lingered around the room was soothing. He was an immaculate person, in his home and with his attire. But despite the fact nothing looked out of place, she couldn't help the tingling at the base of her spine or the goose bumps from covering her flesh.

"Maze?" she called out. Her hand drifting to her holster.

"She went out." A deep voice sounded from behind her.

Chloe let out a startled cry and spun around to the man standing behind her. "Jeez, Lucifer. Give me a heart attack why don't you?" she tried to calm her racing heart and glanced up, meeting his eyes for the first time and found herself taking a step back. " _Lucifer_?" The Devil was dressed in his finest black shirt and pants, but she could see the sweat stains, meaning he was still fighting the sickness. Although that wasn't what alerted her to something being off with him. It was his eyes. They didn't have that spark that was usually there, his childish humour and mannerisms. At this moment his eyes were jet black and he looked more like the one who had licked her neck and gotten himself punched.

She gripped her weapon and raised it.

"You're good Detective, very quick. I can see why he likes you." Samael purred, his voice dripping with sarcasm and stepped closer, unfazed by the weapon aimed at his chest. He cocked his head to the side, studying her, his lips curling up in a devious smirk. "Which is why I'm going to enjoy this the most."

Moving faster than she could comprehend, the man with her partner' face; because she knew this wasn't Lucifer, was suddenly right in front of her, knocking the gun out of her hand and hoisting her into the air with his hand wrapped around her neck. Chloe kicked and thrashed, wanting to scream, to beg Lucifer to fight this. She clawed at his hand, hitting him as hard as she could, though it was useless, his grip was like a vice and she began to feel lightheaded. Just when she thought that this was it, she was going to die at the hands of Samael, the fallen Angel, his grip on her suddenly vanished, and she fell to the floor, gasping and spluttering as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up in time to see Lucifer' brother Amenadiel holding the struggling Devil in a bear hug.

"What happened?" He shouted over the growls and threats Samael was throwing at him. "Where's Maze?"

Chloe rushed into the bedroom in time to see the demon pushing herself to her feet. Blood was running freely from a cut at her brow. "I'm fine. He caught me off guard."

Amenadiel was having some difficulty keeping his brother contained, yet he knew he couldn't let go. The one thing the Angel was certain of was that Lucifer cared for the Detective. More than he had for anyone in a very long time and he wouldn't hurt her, so what ever this was that wore his brother' face, it was not Lucifer.

Maze growled as she stepped up to Samael and with a clenched fist, punched him hard in the face, unable to keep her lips from curling up in satisfaction when his head snapped to the side and he spat blood from his cut lip.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!" he growled, his eyes flashing red, before shifting to the inky blackness.

Amenadiel shot a worried glance at Maze and had to use every ounce of strength to keep his younger brother from attacking the Demon.

"It's not Lucifer, it's _Samael_." Maze snapped at the Angel. "Do something!"

In the next moment both Maze and Chloe were left standing on their own, the siblings vanishing in a flutter of wings.

Chloe spun to face Maze, her eyes wide and managed to choke out, "What just happened? Where is he taking him?"

Mazikeen brushed past the Detective on her way to the bar. She needed a drink right now because everything inside her was screaming that she should be there with him. Just as she always had. It was unsettling knowing she'd just called his brother to help take care of her creator. That left her just as in the dark about what was happening as Chloe was, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Samael is in control, that wasn't Lucifer." She took a swig from the bottle and glared at the blonde. "There was no other way." Maze hoped she sounded convincing, but she couldn't even bring herself to believe her own words.

"What will he do?" Chloe asked, leaning against the bar and rubbing her tender neck where he'd gripped her.

Maze's silence was answer enough and Chloe felt a shiver run down her spine wondering if that was the last time she was ever going to see her partner again.

* * *

Amenadiel wasn't entirely sure where to take his brother, but with Sam struggling violently and attempting to grab his wings, he knew he'd have to set them down somewhere uninhabited and quickly. He'd almost made it to the small deserted island, far from any civilisation and promptly dropped his brother into the shallow water. Landing on the sand he watched Samael splutter and stumble from the water, eyes flashing red and clenching his hands into fists as he faced off against his big brother.

"Amenadiel," he spat, throwing a right hook. The Angel was ready and dodged his attack, then using both hands he shoved Sam backwards, the Devil soaring through the air to land in the deeper part of water with an outraged yell.

The dark skinned Angel waited patiently for his brother to wade through the water, his expression furious and Amenadiel knew he was playing with fire here. Samael was a loose canon and he had no idea how bad things had gotten since his fall to hell.

"Samael, stop this now. What do you think father will do if you try to hurt the humans?" he tried to negotiate with his brother, hoping he would see reason.

"Father? As usual he will sit back and do nothing. Everyone else does his bidding, don't you see Amenadiel, he uses you all. He can do anything but he chooses not to. We could take this world." With his clothes stuck to his skin he held his hands out, a deranged smirk appearing on his once angelic features and offered, "Will you join me brother?"

"No." Amenadiel stated sadly. "I will not turn my back on our father."

"Very well, I was trying to give you an out." Samael launched himself at the Angel, taking them both crashing to the warm sand. He brought his fist down against Amenadiel's cheek, satisfied at the crack he heard. He managed to get another couple of good hits before he was thrown backward, the force of his big brother' shove sending Samael crashing into a tree and breaking it in two.

Pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off, he strode confidently toward his brother once more. Dodging Amenadiel's fist, Samael gripped the front of his brother' dress and tossed him into the deepest part of the ocean with a satisfied smirk. His grin faltered when the dark skinned Angel appeared next to him seconds later. Damn him and his angel wings. Samael was beginning to loath the Lightbringer for making them vulnerable with his childish arrogance, and thinking that cutting his wings off wouldn't come back and bite them in the ass.

"Are you done?" asked Amenadiel, knowing from the look on Sam's face that it was far from over. He needed to put an end to this, although he wasn't entirely sure how to go about it.

"Not even clos-" Samael was cut-off with a cry of pain being tore from his lips and he faltered, falling to his knees and gripping his wet hair with both hands. "What? What's happening?"

Amenadiel stayed a safe distance. Watching his brother in agony wasn't something he enjoyed as much as Lucifer/Samael would think he did. "Tell me what's happening, Sam?"

Jet black eyes met dark brown and Samael swallowed back a scream. It felt like something was trying to bury itself into his skull, he could barely see in front of him, his vision blurred and he hated that he was showing any kind of weakness in front of his big brother.

With the force of a freight train slamming into him, Samael was forced to see visions in vivid technicolor of everything he'd done while in hell. Falling backward on to the sand, his fingers digging into the soft grains trying to find something to grab hold of, to anchor him but there was nothing but the images flashing so fast in his mind that he could barely make any of it out, and yet he could hear the screams, those pitiful wails that drove him mad, echoing all around him.

"Help...me!" Samael stuttered, the plea barely leaving his lips when a hoarse cry of agony sounded from deep within. "Please!"

Amenadiel could stand it no more and rushed to his brother's side. Closing his eyes he placed both hands over Samael' chest, searching for the main cause of what ever it was that was affecting him.

"Oh Sami," he murmured when he realised what this was. A Cherub. He'd been infected. No wonder he was in such agony. The horrific deeds the Devil had been forced to do would be on a constant loop and Amenadiel was shocked that his brother was even still standing. It just showed once again how stubborn he truly was.

Sending up a silent prayer to his father, because he wasn't even sure this would work. Amenadiel's hands glowed with the power of God and without giving any warning to Samael, he thrust his hand inside his chest.

The Devil's eyes widened, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

"Stay with me brother, I'm trying to purge the Cherub from your system. It's infected every corner of your being." Amenadiel focused all of his concentration in trying to drown the Cherub in the light or it would continue to feed off his brother's darkness and nightmares.

"Ame-Amenadiel...kill me." The Devil's eyes changed from black to red, then back to brown and the Angel frowned.

"Lucifer?"

A weak nod was Amenadiel's only answer and he resumed his efforts. He and his little brother had their share of fights, but they were still family. The only difference between them and the humans was their fights could level a city if it was bad enough. Although they disagreed on most things, he loved his brother and he hated seeing him like this.

Lucifer' eyes rolled back in his head, and Amenadiel wanted to cry out in desperation. He couldn't lose his brother, not like this.

"Hang on Luci," he pleaded, and prayed to their father once more to help him.

After a few moments it seemed like his prayer had been answered as Lucifer's skin started to glow with the light of heaven, it seeped though every pore and Amenadiel had to shield his eyes against the glare. The Devil's mouth opened wide and like an exorcism, a plume of black smoke was dragged from his body. As soon as it was gone, Lucifer's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, coughing and spluttering as he rolled away from Amenadiel and shakily pushed himself on to his knees.

"Bloody hell," he panted, raising his trembling hands to his face, and scrubbing his skin of the fine grains of sand still stuck to him.

"Are you alright, brother?" Amenadiel towered over his sickly, sibling and offered his hand in helping him up.

Lucifer glared up at him, his eyebrow raised incredulously. "Do I bloody look alright, you feathered prick?"

The Angel wasn't even bothered by the insults, he was just happy to have Lucifer back. And he never thought he'd utter those words, in his head or otherwise.

The Devil eventually took the hand offered to him and let his brother pull him to his feet. He'd never admit to it, but he felt awful, and weak. Not something he was used to. He gave Amenadiel a pointed look, his gaze hard.

"We will never speak of this, understand. You will never tell anyone you had your hand inside me." Lucifer shivered. "What happened on the island, stays on the island. Kapeesh?"

The Angel managed to hide his smile behind a fake cough and nodded. "Very well, Luci."

"Right, well, glad that's over. Can you drop me off at Lux? I've got sand stuck in places I didn't know it could reach and I need a shower." Stepping closer to Amenadiel he growled. "And no carrying me like a baby. Clear?"

The Angel chuckled, wrapping his arms around Lucifer's chest and carried them both into the air. It was time to get his brother back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes: As always thanks for your continuing support. Had a bad day today, so I'm just keeping this short and giving you what you want...another chapter! ;)

* * *

Maze and Chloe heard the familiar flutter of wings that signalled Amenadiel's return and both could barely contain their wide smiles at the sound of a very familiar voice complaining, rather loudly.

"Get your bloody hands off me. I told you not to carry me like that."

"You were wriggling too much, I would have dropped you otherwise, brother," Amenadiel responded calmly.

"I'd rather you had. Now sod off, you've annoyed me enough for a millennia. Go bother Michael or something. I'm sure you could spend the next millennium trying to remove the stick from his arse." Lucifer chuckled, quite pleased with himself.

Before Amenadiel could take his leave, Lucifer turned and grabbed his arm, keeping him in place. They shared a look and when Lucifer finally released him, the Angel dipped his head in acknowledgement. His little brother might not be able to say the words out loud, but Amenadiel could see the gratitude shining in those dark orbs.

In the blink of an eye the Angel was gone and Lucifer turned to face his two favourite ladies. He didn't even get the chance to open his mouth to say anything before they were both on him. The Devil was almost bowled over by the Detective and his Demon embracing him so tightly that he couldn't help the dirty thoughts from settling in his mind. Oh if only he had the energy, he would quite happily be sandwiched naked between Chloe and Maze. That would be a dream come true for him. Unfortunately he wasn't at his best and the events of the last few days finally caught up with him. He was certain he would've fallen to the floor if not for the two woman already holding him.

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried, almost stumbling as Lucifer's dead weight caught her off guard.

Maze reacted quickly, cradling his head against her chest as she carefully lowered him to the floor. Her gaze locked with the Detective's. "Let's get him to the sofa."

Chloe arranged his arm around her shoulders and between the two of them they half carried, half dragged the overly tall man to the comfortable couch.

"Is he okay?" Chloe asked.

Maze settled herself on the sofa, moving his head on to her lap and ran her fingers through his damp hair, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin, although it wasn't nearly as bad as before, she couldn't help feeling worried.

"I think he just needs to rest." She pointed to the ice bucket sitting on top of the counter. "Can you bring the ice over, and a towel. He's still warm."

Chloe nodded, her eyes crinkling in concern for her partner and rushed over to grab the bucket and a clean towel from the bathroom.

Handing over the items, the Detective sat on the edge of the table opposite the Demon and the Devil, wondering for the thousandth time how this had become her life. She watched in silent fascination as Maze placed the wet cloth on his forehead, her fingers trailing softly through his hair. A look of utter reverence displayed on her features.

"You really followed him through the gates of hell, didn't you?" Chloe always thought the bar tender was just spouting rubbish, and just as delusional as her partner yet now everything was starting to make sense.

Maze lifted her head and met the Detective's curious gaze. "Yes I did. I will follow him until the end. Lucifer is more than just the Devil, a fallen Angel or the monster most people think he is. He is funny, passionate, can be forgiving and also hold a grudge for the rest of time. He is the best sex you could ever have," she smirked as Chloe's face flushed crimson. "And he is eternal. He will always be around. The only one who could change that is his father and I don't see that happening unless Lucifer did something like start an apocalypse or something."

"This is going to take a lot of getting used to." Chloe mumbled to herself. She had been given absolute proof that everything Lucifer told her was real, and yet looking at him lying on the sofa, his head pillowed in Maze's lap as he slept, she couldn't help but feel like everything that happened was just one weird dream that she was just waking up from.

The sound of the private elevator doors sliding open and a strange woman walking into the room finally lifted the veil of uncertainty from the Detective's mind.

At first she thought it was another of Lucifer's overnight guests, yet there was something in the way the woman carried herself that put Chloe on edge. And when she saw the dark haired woman's eyes glow amber she had her gun in hand and aimed at the intruder so fast she was impressed with herself and how steady she was against this unknown threat.

Maze had already moved from her position and was standing guard in front of her creator who had never been more vulnerable. Especially with Decker present.

"He should be dead," hissed the woman, her voice sounded inhuman and echoed around the apartment.

"He's stronger than you think," snapped Maze, her stance changing from protector to predator. "Bring it, bitch."

Chloe kept her weapon trained on the intruder and made her way toward Lucifer. Taking her new role of protecting the Devil very seriously. Maze was right, this man wasn't the monster people thought he was, Lucifer was so much more than that, and how many people could say they truly had met the Prince of Darkness and couldn't imagine not having him in their lives.

With wide eyes Decker watched as the bar tender and the assassin traded blows, the Demon's blades suddenly appearing in Maze' hands as if by magic. Chloe was in awe of the Demon's skills, the way she moved, how she struck her opponent and never once backed down in their intensity.

Maze' lips curled in a dangerous grin when the assassin managed to strike her across the jaw. It hurt, just a little but the Demon loved pain, she thrived on it and this was just getting started. She lashed out with a right hook, immediately followed by a high kick that caught the assassin in the chest, knocking her backward and into the bar counter top with a grunt of pain.

The dark haired assassin decided it was time to up her game and pulled out two wicked looking blades. They were not as deadly as Maze's, but they could still do some damage. The metallic clang of the blades clashing together sounded deafening in the quiet space. Grunts and heavy breaths followed. The Demon managed to twist around, and smashed her elbow into side of the assassin's temple. She grinned as the woman stumbled back, and with the momentary distraction Maze slammed her open palm against her opponents face, catching her nose with a satisfying crack, the weapons sliding across the hard floor and out of reach. The assassin dropped to her knees, then quickly scrambled away from the Demon who was stalking toward her like a predator about to devour it's prey.

"More of us will come, you can't stop us." Blood poured from her broken nose, and she hastily pushed herself to her feet before Maze was on top of her.

With her arm around the assassin's neck, the Demon smirked as she felt the woman struggling to breath, her life force draining from her body with every second. It wasn't until she heard the warning shout from Chloe that a sharp pain exploded in Maze's side and she staggered back a step, then fell to her knees. Dammit, she'd been careless not checking for any other weapons. Blood glinted off the small blade held in the assassin's hand.

Chloe realising what was about to happen fired a warning shot at the woman making her way toward them. The bullet missed only by a breath and the assassin paused, her head cocked to the side as she glared at the human in her way.

"Why are you defending him? He's the Devil."

"No. He's my partner." This time when the woman moved closer, Chloe shot her in the leg, hoping the action would halt her progress but it didn't seem to hinder her in any way.

Maze screamed at her to shoot the assassin again, as she struggled to push herself to her feet.

The Detective's hands started to shake and she fired another two rounds yet the woman kept coming. The blood poured from the wounds, staining Lucifer's expensive floor and it still didn't seem to affect the dark haired woman. Chloe didn't know what to do, her weapon seemed to make no difference and in that second she froze.

Lucifer awoke to the sounds of gun fire and when he saw what was happening he moved from his position on the sofa and was in front of Chloe in the blink of an eye, his hand wrapped around the assassin's throat and hoisting her high into the air. His eyes blazed red and the heat in the apartment rose by a few degrees.

"How dare you come here and threaten me!" he roared, the lights blinking on and off and the floor trembling with the enormity of his rage.

The assassin's eyes bulged as she clawed at his hand, in a vain attempt to release the iron grip suffocating her.

He didn't turn to look at the Detective but he could feel her presence directly behind him, her hand hesitantly reaching out to grip his free hand and squeeze it gently. He knew what she was doing and he was appreciative. She was showing him she was there for him, even as he showed her his darker side and he released a weary sigh before silently calling on his brother.

Amenadiel appeared seconds later, his eyebrow arched in surprise.

"Take this one to hell brother. She's caused enough problems for me, and I think a reminder of who is in charge is in order." Lucifer released her into his brother' firm grip and gave her a wiggle of his fingers as she was taken back to hell.

"Now I believe that is enough excitement for one day, what do you say? Hmmm?" He gave them both a cheery grin and promptly passed out on the floor with a loud thud.

Maze clutched her bleeding side as she hurried toward her creator and crouched next to Chloe as she began looking over him.

"I think he's just out again." Her eyes dropped to the Demon's injury. "You okay?"

"I'll live, it's just a flesh wound."

Between them they once again managed to get the Devil back to the sofa and laid him down. Neither wanting to move away, but at the same time knowing that a stiff drink was needed.

Chloe motioned to the wound. "I'll take a look at that for you. You might need stitches."

Maze' eyebrows raised in surprise. "There's no need Decker, I'm a Demon. I heal faster than humans."

"Well let me anyway. It will keep my mind busy and hopefully stop me worrying, even if it's just for a little while."

"Fine. First aid box is in the bathroom. I'll grab us a drink."

The Demon watched as Chloe disappeared into the en suite with a determined stride and felt her lips curl upward. She was finally starting to see what her Devil saw in the human Detective after all.

Once Maze was patched up, the white bandage a stark contrast to her darker skin, both of them sat on the opposite sofa watching the Devil as he slept off the effects of the last few days.

Chloe brought the wine glass to her lips and hummed in pleasure at her partner's exquisite taste in alcohol. They had fallen into a comfortable silence, letting their thoughts gather in their heads before the Detective decided to break the peace that had descended between them.

"Do you think anyone else will come after him?" The thought had been running through her mind since the assassin had shouted about her not being the only one and Chloe was scared for her partner. Who just happened to be the Devil. Her life couldn't get any weirder.

"Maybe, but he'll be more suspicious now and they would be making a huge mistake going up against him when he's on alert. I'll be here though so he won't face it alone." Maze took a swig of her own drink, placing it on the table with a soft thunk and turned to face the other woman with an arched brow. "And you?"

"I'll be here too." Chloe stated with conviction and she was surprised at how accepting she had been about everything. Maybe it was because she had already questioned the things she'd seen and now she had definitive proof that there was more out there than most people believed. Lucifer was still her partner, still the same man who drove her up the wall, made her question his sanity on a daily basis and someone who had her back right from the very beginning. She really couldn't ask for more than that.

"Good. Took you long enough Decker." Maze's lips twitched in a sarcastic grin. "I thought you were supposed to be a Detective or something?"

Chloe laughed at the teasing tone and settled back into the soft cushions. "And I just thought you were a bitchy bar tender, I guess we both let each other down."

Maze saw the way Chloe stared at Lucifer and felt some of the jealousy inside her start to wane. The Detective looked at the Devil the same way she did and Maze realised that Chloe cared for Lucifer as more than just a friend, that she would risk her life for him, just as his Demon would.

"Another drink?" Maze offered.

"Sure."

After pouring another two drinks, the bar tender handed Chloe her glass and settled back in her spot. Now they just had to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: You people are all Amazing! And I love posting these stories for you all to enjoy. Thanks again for all the reviews/favs and follows.

This chapter and then the epilogue! Don't think the next 2 chapters need to be changed from rated T lol

Enjoy!

* * *

Lucifer didn't awaken slowly or peacefully, instead his eyes snapped open and he bolted upright from his comfortable bed only to be pushed gently, but firmly back against the pillows.

"Take it easy." Said a familiar, soothing voice. "You've been out for hours."

Glancing at his bed guest he frowned and arched his brow. "I thought I said clothing was non-essential, Detective."

Chloe didn't bother hiding her grin, or hold herself back from doing what she'd wanted to do the last few days and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. She'd never been so happy to hear his voice or his lewd comments. He was back.

"You've had us worried." Pulling away, she fixed him with her most serious stare, daring him to make a joke of what had happened.

"I'm fine Detective, really. There is no need to worry." Lucifer wasn't used to this sort of caring and didn't really know what to do. In truth he was feeling much better, still slightly tired, yet that was to be expected from having a supernatural Cherub trying to destroy his entire being from the inside out. At the same time he was scared to ask what this meant for them now that she knew what he was. Although, she did seem to be handling the knowledge quite well. "I'm sure your offspring needs you much more than I do."

Her head cocked to the side and an expression so painfully sad covered her features. "Lucifer," she said softly, waiting until he met her gaze. "I'm not going anywhere."

She said it so sincerely and he swore he felt the weight he carried on his shoulders vanish at her words. This beautiful human, so small in the grand scheme of things, yet so important to this lonely Devil. Chloe was the fuel that ignited the fire within him. She was bringing back the light so that he could finally see past the darkness. Chloe Decker was the true Light Bringer, and Lucifer had never been so determined not to mess something up.

"Thank you, Chloe." He spoke the words barely more than a whisper, but she heard them and a beaming smile stretched across her face.

"This won't change things between us, Lucifer. You're still the same pain in my ass that you always have been, it's just now things make a little more sense." She laughed at his childish pout and with everything that had happened over the past few days and the thought of never seeing him again, she pushed aside her reservations and leaned in, pausing just a breath away from meeting his lips and when his eyes widened and his tongue darted out to wet his lips, Chloe was done for. She kissed him with a desperation she hadn't known existed. Her fingers combing through his ruffled hair and gripping the short strands as she pulled him closer. _Holy hell_ , she thought. Kissing Lucifer was like finding water in the middle of the desert, she couldn't bare to release him and it seemed he was having the same problem. He pulled her closer to him till she was practically sitting on his lap, his fingers buried in her hair and kissing her so deeply that she wasn't sure who was breathing for who.

By the time they separated they were both panting for breath, yet neither one willing to let the other go.

"Chloe...I..." He started but he didn't know if he could say the words. Those three words that humans said all too often and took back even quicker. No, he wasn't in love with her. It was something so much deeper than that. Chloe was his everything, his reason to smile, to laugh, to be a better man and that also terrified him. This human could ask for his heart and he would give it to her, he would even rip it from his chest with his bare hands if he ever did anything to hurt her.

Her finger placed against his lips silenced him from saying any more. She shook her head, somehow able to see the war being waged inside his head. "You don't have to say anything, Lucifer. I know you care about me, and right now, that's enough." She cupped his cheek, glad that his temperature was back to normal levels and pressed a slow kiss to his surprisingly soft lips. "I care about you too."

The Devil leaned into her hand, before turning his head and placing a kiss on her palm. "You have no idea, Chloe Decker."

With his head tilted to look up at her, pale eyes gazing down on him with such affection, her blonde tresses flowing down over her shoulders like a halo of gold, he couldn't recall ever seeing something so breathtakingly beautiful and suddenly he found it hard to breath.

He pulled her to him once more. Kissing Chloe was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he couldn't get enough. With tongues dancing together and teeth nipping, Lucifer was in a new kind of heaven and this was one he was unwilling to get thrown out of.

"Stay with me?" he asked hesitantly against her lips, trailing his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Lucifer smiled warmly and pulled her closer, burying his head in the crook of her neck and held her tightly. He enjoyed the feel of her fingers tracing delicate patterns across the bare skin of his back. It was soothing him and he briefly wondered if she had her own powers over him.

He pulled her down on top of him then rolled so that he was now on top. His entire body covering every inch of hers.

He dipped his head, lips barely a breath from hers and stared deep into her soul with those dark, penetrating onyx coloured eyes. When their lips met, he put everything he had into that kiss, all of his passion and desire, his broken and beaten down soul. He gave her everything, holding nothing back.

Chloe tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving and her cheeks flushed as he hovered above her. The heat from his body setting her own ablaze.

Who knew kissing the Devil would be like this, she thought. Then she pulled him to her once more.

* * *

Lucifer poured himself a drink and then another for Chloe who was still resting in his bed. A wide grin spread across his face at their earlier activities. She certainly had moves that made even the Devil blush and he was looking forward to finding out what else she'd be willing to do.

The elevator door' hissing open made him pause and when he saw his trusty Demon enter the room he gave her a wolfish smirk.

"Maze," he greeted, then proceeded to pour a third glass for her.

She took the offered glass, trying to contain her surprise and gave him a nod of thanks.

"Feeling better are we?" she prodded, her eyebrow quirked suggestively as she glanced toward the bedroom then back at her creator.

"Much better." He walked toward the sofa and sat down, taking a drink before setting it carefully on the table.

"How bad?" she asked, never one to beat around the bush.

Lucifer scowled slightly, not needing her to elaborate. "He's putting up quite the fight, but he is still contained. No need to fear Maze. I have him under control."

"We thought that before," she told him, moving from the seat across from him she settled by his side, where she would always reside. "You need to be more careful. Others may try."

The Devil turned to glare at his Demon. "Are you doubting me Maze?"

"No. But this got bad Lucifer. What if Amenadiel hadn't shown up?" she knew she was pushing this, yet he needed to hear it. "He had her by the throat."

Lucifer's eyes widened, his face paling drastically. " _What?_ "

"She's fine, as you already saw. I'm just trying to make you aware of how bad it was. If the situation changes, even slightly, promise me you'll let me know and we can figure something out." Maze was certain he would fight Samael with everything he had, but if for any reason that changed, she needed to know.

"You have my word."

"Good." She lifted her glass to her lips and smiled wickedly. "So how was it?"

Lucifer chuckled and stood from the sofa. "Goodnight Maze." He sauntered back toward his bedroom leaving the Demon hanging.

"Spoil sport." She grouched, then remembered Lucifer had hired a new bartender that she hadn't introduced herself to yet. Well, if he wasn't going to share, then neither was she. With her confident stride she made her way back to the elevator and down to the club.

It had been an exhausting few days and she needed to let off some steam.

Someone was about to be a very lucky mortal indeed.


	10. Epilogue

Authors Note: So here it is folks, the end of the line...I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you all enjoyed the ride! Thank to all who reviewed, faved and followed!

Rated T

Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe nuzzled closer into Lucifer's warmth, enjoying the feel of their bodies being entwined together. Her head rested comfortably on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart against her ear and with her fingers she traced invisible patterns over his smooth skin. She had no idea it would be like that. For all his talk she had figured he was just inflating his already gigantic ego, but no, Chloe could say for absolute certainty that she had never experienced anything like it before. Sex with Lucifer was...mind-blowing, out of this world, an addiction she could already feel worming it's way through her body. The man was intoxicating and with his scent filling her nostrils, she felt a familiar ache low in her body.

Her hand drifted lower, slipping under the thin sheet covering his naked flesh and as she wrapped her hand around him, she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Chloe could hear the smile in his voice as he mumbled sleepily.

He blinked blearily at her, his lips quirking into one of those sexy smirks that filled her with all kinds of desires.

"Morning," she whispered and pressed a kiss to his soft lips.

It started to get a little more heated and then the next thing Chloe knew she was on her back with the Devil on top of her. His body covering every inch of hers and his touch setting her on fire. He knew how to do things with his lips and tongue that left her begging for more and when she finally got tired of his teasing she gripped his head with both hands and dragged him back to her lips. Her kiss was desperate, her tongue teasing his lower lip before he granted her access and then she was lost in the feel and taste of him.

Lucifer smiled against her lips and after finally pulling apart, both of them breathing heavily, he rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her softly. He gazed down at her with such affection that she could have swore she felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"You are the most beautiful creation I have ever laid my eyes upon, Chloe Decker and that is the truth." Lucifer's dark gaze was open and honest, baring his broken down and beaten soul. "You continue to mend the damaged parts of me. With your wit, your stubbornness and your never-ending goodness. You are slowly but surely healing a part of me I never knew could be fixed. For that, I thank you."

Chloe didn't even have the words to express how deeply his confession meant to her, so she used actions instead of words and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was slow and sensual, pouring all of her feelings into the kiss and hoped he understood.

It seemed he did. With a quirk of his lips he dipped his head and trailed his tongue along her collar bone and down between her breasts. Chloe's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, her skin sizzling from the contact and she felt him shift above her and in one smooth movement he buried himself inside her.

She moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him as close as possible to her.

He started moving inside her, and she gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh as he brought her to the peak of ecstasy over and over again.

* * *

Feeling pleasantly sated Chloe curled up against the Devil, her head pillowed on his chest and enjoying the feel of his fingers combing methodically through her hair. She could get used to this too. It was just as well she'd had the foresight to have Dan take Trixie for a couple of days while she helped Lucifer deal with his illness, because at this moment in time she couldn't see herself wanting to get out of bed any time soon and that wasn't like her. She had always been the type of person to get up early, never having a lie in unless she was ill, which didn't happen often and even then still having to get up to make sure Trixie was taken care of.

The life of a single parent.

Having the opportunity to laze about, to take some time for herself had not been a priority for a very long time and yet Lucifer made it seem natural, like she'd been doing this for years and she hoped this meant that there would be many more days like this.

 _Dating the Devil_. Who would've thought her most exciting relationship would be with the Devil himself. She couldn't help a soft snort from escaping and Lucifer' fingers paused, still tangled in her hair and she swore she felt him smile and when he pressed his lips against her head she titled her head up and captured his lips in another slow kiss.

"Hmmm, we should have done this month's ago, Chloe." His voice rumbled deeply and she felt a shiver run through her at that delightful tone of his. The one that made her weak at the knees.

Chloe pulled the covers around her body, still feeling a little modest in the eyes of her partner who gave new meaning to the word; _perfection_. She smiled warmly at him as he continued trailing his fingers up and down her arm, leaving goosebumps on her flesh.

"Is this going to change things between us?" she asked, trying to keep the hesitancy from her voice, but failing miserably.

Lucifer grinned, turning on to his side to face her. His hands still fascinated by the feel of her soft, porcelain skin beneath his fingertips. Chloe Decker was his, just as he was hers, and he would let no other touch her beautiful body but himself. He was a selfish Devil and he wanted her all to himself.

"Of course it is, love," he responded, his grin widening gleefully. "There will be many more sleepovers, and healthy amounts of sex. Which I'm very much looking forward to." Lucifer pulled her closer, his lips slanting over hers and his tongue in her mouth was creating all sorts of wondrous feelings throughout her body.

Chloe melted into the kiss then after a moment she started to push him back, needing a straight answer and not to be distracted by his talented mouth.

"Lucifer," she groaned when he trailed his fingers down her sides. Even through the thin sheet, her skin burned at his touch.

Seeing that she was being her usual stubborn self he relented and lay back on the bed. With a deep sigh he stared up at the ceiling before letting his gaze drift back to her pale, curious eyes. "It will only change things if we let it, and I am not willing to let that happen, Chloe. You make me feel things I haven't felt in so long, you make me," he frowned, trying to think of the right word. " _Better_. I feel more alive with you in this past year than I have for thousands of years."

Her eyes widened. "How old are you?" she asked, forgetting the age gap because of how young he looked. "Do you inhabit a body, or is this you?"

The Devil chuckled, enjoying having her questioning him. I meant she finally did believe and they could get on with having the real conversations.

"Yes this is my body, and you're welcome to examine every inch of it, if you so desire." He smirked. Reaching out with his fingers, he played with a lock of her golden hair, thinking how soft it was and comparing the feel of it to that of an Angel's wings. His brow furrowed as he tried to work out exactly how old he was, but when you were immortal those kind of things didn't really matter. "I'm not entirely sure how old I am, Chloe. You have to admit though, I look bloody fantastic."

She couldn't help but laugh. He really was like this all the time, it wasn't just for show.

His touch stilled at her neck and he brushed his fingertips against the faint marks on her neck where Samael had gripped her and he swallowed audibly, trying to keep his emotions from bubbling over.

Chloe could see the conflict in his gaze and grasped his hand, entwining their fingers. "I'm fine, Lucifer."

"I could have killed you."

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't you."

Lucifer looked pained, his dark eyes filled with lingering torment. "But it is me, Chloe. He is a part of me. I've just kept him buried for so long. That was what I turned into in hell, a dark, twisted, torturer of the damned, and you know what scares me?" He stared at her. "That he is always there, always pushing me to exact his kind of punishment onto the criminals of this world. Those are the times I almost over step the mark. It's his voice in my head, whispering to me, telling me to embrace the darkness."

"But you don't," she told him, squeezing his hand and bringing it to her lips. "You're a good man, Lucifer. I've seen it, numerous times. You did tell me a while ago that the Devil gets a bad rep."

His lips curled up at the corners and his eyes glowed brightly at her reassurance. This mortal woman might make him vulnerable to harm, but she also had the ability to make him feel invincible. Lucifer was beginning to think that with Chloe's help, he might be able to drown Samael in the light that she continued to bring back into his life. With enough time, perhaps she could heal them both and Lucifer wouldn't have to spend every day fighting to keep control.

It was bloody exhausting.

"Chloe, I once believed that my father made the most horrendous decision when he created humanity, and it's only taken me thousands of years to meet the one person, that one soul that has changed everything. You've turned my world upside down and inside out. You have made me believe that I do deserve happiness. I've been consumed with anger and hatred toward my family for so long that I thought that was all I would ever feel." He bit his lower lip nervously, his eyes dropping to their still linked hands and finally smiled when she trailed her free hand through his hair and pressed her lips against his.

"I'm here to stay Lucifer. You're not alone any more."

His face lit up in a beaming smile. He pushed her gently backward until she was lying flat and stretched out over her.

"I've never believed in soul mates, always thought that was some rubbish you humans came away with to make yourselves feel better, but now I know."

Chloe's brow arched questioningly. "Know what?"

"My dear, our souls met long before our eyes ever did," he said softly, almost in a whisper before capturing her lips once more.

Her heart swelled with emotion and a pleasant warmth spread through her body, from the hair on her head to the tips of her toes. She trailed her fingers through his hair, gripping the short strands as she pulled him closer.

Chloe had no idea what their future together would be like, or what challenges they might face, but if she could bring him as much happiness and fun as he did to her life, then she could die a happy woman.

"So we have a lot of catching up to do," she teased.

"We certainly do." Lucifer hips ground against hers, letting her feel exactly how turned on he was. "I plan to take my time and enjoy this, Chloe."

She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he showed her over and over again what she'd been missing and Chloe continued to hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

The End.


End file.
